Soul Eater
by if you hate history i hate you
Summary: This is a story for Soul Eater Fan Fiction. It's Soul x Maka and a bit of Black Star x Tsubaki. 3


Hi, this is my second story. This is a Soul Eater Fan Fiction. This is my first time writing a Soul Eater fan fiction so please tell me what you liked about it and what needs improvement for the next chapter. This story is a Maka x Soul Fan Fiction. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

"Maka I need to talk to you." Soul said looking very different.

"Oh ok Soul." Maka said in confusion.

"Do you like me?" Soul asked.

"Yes I do, as a friend. Why do you ask?" Maka asked still confused.

"Oh." Soul said for some reason looking sad.

"Why do you look," Maka tried to say getting cut off by Soul's lips. Maka pushed away after 5 minutes.

"What are you doing?" Maka said and as soon as she said it Soul's eyes looked normal again.

"What do you mean Maka?" Soul asked confused.

"Soul you kissed me!" Maka yelled at Soul.

"Oh yeah, about that." Soul said.

"Do you like me or something Soul?" Maka asked.

"Um, yeah." Soul said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Were friends ok Soul. You need to," Maka tried to say something again but gets cut off by Soul kissing her. Maka pushed Soul away.

"Stop this Soul what's happened to you?" Maka asked.

"I love you Maka. I've always loved you." Soul said smiling making Maka blush.

"Soul, you need to understand. This might interfere with our battles." Maka said looking at Soul who looked sad after she said it.

"Maka please, don't do this to me! I love you Maka!" Soul said rushing forward and hugging Maka.

"Soul!" Maka said pushing Soul off her. Black star and Tsubaki walk in.

"Maka please! I love you!" Soul yelled making Black Star drop his food.

"Soul you love Maka?" Black star yelled in confusion.

"Black Star. It's no different from….. You know." Tsubaki said blushing for some reason.

"Yes, I know Tsubaki it's just, it's Soul and he told me he would never like someone unless he knew her very well, and" Black Star said getting cut off by Tsubaki.

"Black Star! Soul has known Maka the longest out of everyone in the school!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Oh yeah, sorry Tsubaki." Black Star said. Black Star hugged Tsubaki. Tsubaki kissed Black Star's cheek.

"Thanks Tsubaki that really helped." Black Star said blushing.

"You're welcome Black Star." Tsubaki said. Once they finished talking they looked back to where Maka and Soul had been standing and they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Black Star asked.

"I don't know Black Star." Tsubaki said.

"How about we go get you some more food. We will come back up and eat it after. Okay?" Tsubaki said.

"Okay." Black Star said and grabbed Tsubaki's hand and they walked out of the room and closed the door.

**Down the hall in the back room.**

"Maka please, I love you." Soul said sitting next to Maka on the bed.

"I love you too Soul, but" Maka tried to say but gets cut off by Soul.

"Than why are you saying no to me every time I try to kiss you?" Soul asked.

"Because if I let you kiss me than it might mess up our battles. Just think about it." Maka said to Soul.

**Soul thinking about him and Maka in there battles.**

_"Maka you can do it!" Soul yells._

_"No Soul I will mess it up!" Maka yelled back._

_"No you won't Maka! I believe in you!" Soul yells to Maka._

_"Ok here it goes. Are you ready?" Maka asked._

_"Yes." Soul said._

_"Ok." Maka replied._

_"Soul Resonance!" Soul and Maka yell together._

_"It worked!" Maka yelled after they had won._

_"See I told you, you could do it." Soul said coming back from weapon form._

_"Thanks Soul, I love that you're always there for me. I love you." Maka said running over to hug Soul._

_"You're welcome Maka. I love you too." Soul said hugging Maka._

**Soul comes back to what's happening now.**

"Soul! Help!" Maka yelled from who knows how far away.

"Maka where are you!" Soul yelled looking around the house.

"Downstairs!" Maka yelled. Soul ran downstairs.

"Where downstairs?" Soul yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Over here!" Maka yelled.

"Maka!" Soul said running towards her.

"What happened?" Soul asked.

"I don't know. I was waiting for you and than I got knocked out by some kid with blue hair and when I woke up I was here. Than I called for you." Maka explained.

"Oh. Maka we need to talk." Soul said.

"I already told you Soul it will" Maka said stopping.

"Why did you stop?" Soul asked. Maka cupped Soul's face with her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it before Soul." Maka said looking into Soul eyes.

"See what Maka?" Soul asked.

"The things that you saw in me." Maka said.

"Maka?" Soul said confused even though he still loved her.

"Soul, I love you too." Maka said kissing Soul. Without hesitating Soul kissed back. He was so happy. He now just had to find a way that they could still work together but still date.

Please see next chapter. :D 3


End file.
